The Polie Family Discography
Albums The Polie Family (1993) (RCA Nashville) # We Never Work in the House - Songwriters: # Only You # Got it Bad # Arms of Robots # Beautiful Crazy # We Got the Best of You (Feat. Fred Flintstone) # This One's for Us # On the Rocks # Make a Little # Burn Down Back to Our Life (1994) - Released: May 17, 1994 (RCA Nashville) Edit # It's a Love Thing # We're Everything (Feat. Casper the Friendly Ghost) # But for the Grace of Family # Where the Ragtop Ends # Back to Our Life # Mr. Lonestar # All to Ourselves # Burning Family # Kiddo, Amen # Living Something in the Sunset (1995) - Released: September 29, 1995 (RCA Nashville) Edit # Somebody Like Us # Raining in Polieville # Golden Road # Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Us # You'll Think of Us # Pants On # You Look Good in Our Gladness # Something in the Sunset # Tie Us Straight (Feat. The Warner Siblings) # We Don't Remember Us For You We Will (1996) - Released: August 3, 1996 (RCA Nashville) Edit # Be Here # Days Go By # We're Your Better Half # Making Memories of Us # Better Life (Feat. Felix the Cat) # Tonight We Wanna Dance # For You We Will # Before You # Down to the Restaurant # We Were Robots The Whole Happy Thing (1997) - Released: November 7, 1997 (RCA Nashville) Edit # Once in a Lifetime # Bad Boys # We Told You So # Everybody # The Whole Happy Thing # You Were Human # Every Little Polie House Bar (Feat. Dexter, Dee Dee, Bob and Audrey) # We Got Our Eyes on You # Laughter and Lots of Love # Three Chords and the Truth What's Our Home Movie? (1998) - Released: December 8, 1998 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Sweet Thing # Defying Gravity # Kiss a Girl # Home Movie # Only You Can Love Us This Way # Til Summer Comes Around (Feat. the Rugrats) # We're In # Girls Like You # The Bones # Seeing Blind Future Past (1999) - Released: January 29, 1999 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Get Closer # Put Us in a Song # Future Past # Without Us # Long Short Summer # We're Gonna Fly (Feat. Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty and Brock) # Rearview Town # Boy Like You # Drowns the Weirdos # Our Country Taking Care of Business (2000) - Released: August 17, 2000 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Little Bit of Anything # Shame (Feat. SpongeBob SquarePants) # We Were Us # Fuse # Coupey Car # Somewhere on the Bus # Taking Care of Business # Raise Us Up # Good as You # Expirement What This Planet Needs (2001) - Released: October 6, 2001 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Our Old John Deere Tractor All Shined Up # What This Planet Needs # Break on Us # Ripcord # Wasting Time (Feat. Bear in the Big Blue House) # Red Ain't Your Color # We'll Be the Fighters # Saturday Nights # Lose It # Good Girls Graphic That Again (2002) - Released: April 19, 2002 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Female # Graphic That Again # Blue Parallel Line # We're Coming Home # Graffiti Us # Never Comin' Down # We'd Be Jealous Too (Feat. Timmy Turner) # Tickets to Disneyland # Stay Here Tonight # Mercy Someone Needs Pictures (2003) - Released: June 1, 2003 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Someone Needs Pictures # We Didn't Have to Be # Neither Us (Feat. the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium) # You Danced # In the Garden # Knockin' Shoes # Look What We Gave You # Sixteen Minutes # Center Point Road # Love Ain't Neon Show (2004) - Released: October 4, 2004 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Two Children Fell in Love # Wrapped Around # You're Gonna Miss Us # The Fishin' Song # Neon Show # We'd Wish You'd Stay # Railroad Crossing # Love Someone (Feat. Sonic the Hedgehog) # The Short Way # Call You Pretty Only Dreamin' on You (2005) - Released: June 3, 2005 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Celebrate on You # Only Dreamin' on You # Little Moments # Moonlight Lullaby # Snow on the Coupey (Feat. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable) # Is it Raining at Our House # Farther Along # Love Wins # Southbound # Make It Sweet Times Well Players (2006) - Released: August 16, 2006 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # All Comin' Out # When We Get Where We're Going # To the World (Feat. The Simpsons) # Your Everything # Clouds # Times Well Players # Hotel Room # For a Key # Millionaire # Say Something 5th Polie Gear (2007) - Released: June 19, 2007 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Tricks # Online # 5th Polie Gear # Letter to Us # We're Still a Family # Waitin' on the Children # Miss Us More (Feat. Inspector Gadget) # Unacceptable # This Feeling # Can't Stand Up Play (2008) - Released: November 4, 2008 (Lyric Street Records) Edit # Start a Band # What a Friend We Have in the Sky # Play # Let the Good Times Roll # Polieville Sunrise (Feat. Barney the Dinosaurs) # Night Light # We Ain't In It # Old Town Road # Ain't Nothin' in It (Feat. Sonic the Hedgehog) # Wild as Us American Polieville Night (2009) - Released: June 30, 2009 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Then # Welcome to the Future # American Polieville Night (Feat. Phineas and Ferb) # Water # Anything Like Us # On Our Way to You # Rainbow # Slow Burn # Golden Hours # Raised on Polieville This is Country Music (2010) - Released: May 23, 2010 (DMG Nashville) Edit # This is Country Music # Old Powerpuff # Remind Us # Cameo Flashbacks # Rumor # Tough Boys # Life Changes # Goodbye Summer # Some of This # Take It from Us (Feat. Mario and Luigi) Wheelchair House (2011) - Released: April 9, 2011 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Southern Comfort Zone # Beat This Summer # We Can't Change the World # The Morning Glory # Wheelchair House # Droppin' Down Vocaloids (Feat. Hatsune Miku) # Accidental Tourists # Home States # Singles You Up # Dancing in the Parking Lot Golden Coins in the Treasure (2012) - Released: August 25, 2012 (DMG Nashville) Edit # River Bank # Perfect Storm # Hittin' It # Crush Nation # Golden Coins in the Treasure # Talk You Out of It (Feat. Finn and Jake) # Simple # Can't Say We Ain't Country # There Was This Boy # Truck Right Now Love and Faith (2013) - Released: April 21, 2013 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Without a Care # Today # Last Time for Everything (Feat. Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy Corduroy) # Western South # Get Your Buckaroos On # Love and Faith # This is It # Seasons Change # Five More Seconds # In Between Some Things Will Never Change (2014) - Released: April 10, 2014 (DMG Nashville) Edit # All Our Friends Say # We Rode in Cars # Country Family # Doin' Our Thing # Some Things Will Never Change # You'll Stay Us # Good Direction for Camp # Do We Apologize (Feat. Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Jake, Pig and Arnold) # Someone Else is Calling Us Family # The Beach is a Good Thing We Don't Want This Night to End (2015) - Released: September 5, 2015 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Break Down Our Party (Feat. Astro + Zoran) # That's Our Kind of Days # Drink a Lemonade # Play It Again # We Don't Want This Night to End # Roller Coaster # We See You # Pool Glasses # If We Knew You # Up Downs Turn Off the Lights (2016) - Released: June 23, 2016 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Turn Off the Lights # Burnin' It Down # Kickin' It Up # Swim It Down # Going Home Tonight (feat. the Wakemans) # Fishing and Hunting # Move with You # Too Fast # Gotta Be Us # Y'all Boys Disco House (2017) - Released: November 12, 2017 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Light the Candles Up # Most Children Are Good # Sunburned Teens # What Makes Us Country # It's a Beach Thing (Feat. Sailor Moon and Her Sailor Scouts) # Like We Ain't Ever # All of These Games Play # Disco House # Dig Our Roots # Heroes Welcome to Our Life (2018) - Released: September 14, 2018 (DMG Nashville) Edit # Two Swimmin' Fish # Memory Paths # What Room Was the Swimming Pool In # Club Welcome # In Our Luggage (Feat. Lincoln and His Loud Sisters) # Welcome to Our Life # Please Don't Take the Beach # Down from the Water Park # Not a Moment of Us # Soon There's Retired Dreams Color Beach (2019) (DMG Nashville) Edit # Polieville Love # Higher Lits # Still the Maniacs # Heartbeatin' # Three Good Reasons (Feat. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz) # Light the Polie House Up # Color Beach # Butterfly Show # We Have No Idea # Our Confession Christmas Albums Edit =